You're in my thoughts and prayers
by CherryBlossomSkyBlue0131
Summary: Sasuke's brother Itachi died at hospital because of what happen at his friend's birthday party. Sasuke is now having a depression and suicidal thoughts because he couldn't bare the pain on his brother's death. He couldn't focus on school or couldn't handle anything in life. Will he commit suicide for his brother? Or will his girlfriend Sakura saved him?


The weather right now is cloudy and it looks like it's about to rain and today is Monday where today's supposed to rain. I was sitting on a chair at the porch waiting my brother Itachi to come home. Itachi should be here by now but its pass eight and he's still hasn't come back from his friend Deidara's birthday party. He told me that we would be here by eight but I don't know. Maybe something must have happen. Where could he be right now? Has he been drinking a lot of alcohol there at the party? Or did he get into a fist fight with someone at the party? I really don't know what Itachi is doing.

My cell phone rang from my pocket. I picked it up and hopefully it's Itachi who's calling me. When I look at who's calling, it was my girlfriend Sakura. Then I started calling her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to go to the movies this Friday night?" Sakura asked.

I smiled when she asked that. "Sure babe. What movie are we seeing?"

"You could choose whatever movie you like and whatever you choose will be fine by me." She answered. "I'll pay for two tickets and we'll get snack or drink to share."

I smiled a bit and answered. "Okay sounds great babe, I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." We both hung up.

My phone rang again and I saw that it was my best friend Naruto calling me. I answered the phone.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?"

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go chill with me at the best ramen place this Wednesday at noon?" Naruto asked and always asked that question since he loves ramen and like eating there.

"Um sure Naruto and I'll call you later about this okay." I answered.

"Okay Sasuke." he answered.

I check the time on my watch and it's a quarter to 9. I feel like I'm about to cry when I'm starting to get worried about Itachi being late. My brother's always been here for me ever since we were little. He's like my best friend at home while my parents passed away. It started to rain and I felt like going back inside but I still want to wait for him. My phone rang again, hopefully it was Itachi this time but turns out it was one of Itachi's friend name Sasori when I checked on my phone. I have Sasori and Deidara's number just in case what happens to my brother. I looked at it and think what had happen to Itachi now. So I answered my phone.

"Hey Sasori, what's up?" I asked.

"Hello Sasuke. You wouldn't believe what happen, your brother was shot on the chest by some man in the party. We didn't even invite the man who shot him. He must have come out from the window upstairs in Deidara's room while Itachi was changing his clothes. We all heard the shooting and we went up stairs and saw Itachi dead. There's blood all over his chest. Also he shot some other people there but he didn't shoot Deidara." He explained.

I paused for a minute and started getting emotional what he said. "Then what happen to the shooter? Did he get arrested or did he escape? Is my brother at the hospital right now?!" I started shaking and panicking. I'm so shocked when Sasori told me about what happen to my brother. No wonder why Itachi was late to come home.

"The shooter escaped but we called the police on him and the police arrested him right away thank god. And yes your brother is at the hospital right now. Deidara and I are with him."

"I'm going to meet you guys at the hospital right now because I want to see him if he's okay!" I hung up the phone. I went back inside quickly to get my Jacket at the coat hanger, my keys at the counter table, went outside again to go to my car, I started my car and drive quickly to the hospital.

There was traffic when I'm almost at the hospital, the traffic light takes like a while to turn green, and I'm in a hurry to see my brother. The traffic light turned green, I wait for some cars in front of me to keep going forward, and then I drove slowly to the hospital. When I get to the hospital, I parked my car at the last row of the parking space since the first row and the middle row are all taken. I got out of my car quickly, close the passenger door, turned my car off with my keys, put my keys inside my pocket, and I started running to the hospital quickly since it's raining hard and I didn't even bother to bring in umbrella.

As I went inside the hospital, I went to the lady in front, who was receptionist, to ask if I could see my brother. "Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know where my brother Itachi Uchiha is? I want to see him." I asked the lady.

"Okay let's see." The lady typed on the computer to know which room is my brother at. "Your brother is in room 12, make a left and you'll find the room okay."

"Okay. Thanks mam." I said.

So I make a left and pass some nurses to find room 12. I found the room and went inside. Deidara is sitting on the chair while holding his bag of presents while Sasori was next to my brother laying down at the hospital sitting down and checking on him.

"Hey guys." I slightly greeted them with a little smile.

"Hey Sasuke." Deidara said and smiled.

"Oh hey Sasuke you're finally here!" Sasori said as he turned around and face me.

I turned to Sasori and said, "How's my brother feeling…? Is he alright…?" and then I turned to Deidara and said, "Happy Birthday by the way Deidara."

"Thank you Sasuke." Deidara said.

"Well your brother's resting right now, don't know if he's going to be alive or not and the nurses will come in a few minutes to check on him. Maybe recover him I guess… I don't know." Sasori said as he gets up from his seat.

"Your brother looks like he's in a bad condition, not to make you upset or anything." Deidara said. "I can't believe that man shot him, this will be the worst birthday that ever happened in my life…" he sighed.

I nodded slowly. "Alright… I hope he's okay though…" I sat down where Sasori was sitting next to my brother. I squeezed my brother's hand tight and when I looked at him; my tears start to fall down from my eyes to cheek. He looked like he was dying the way he sleeps and lays down. I said to brother quietly, "Brother… Please don't die like our parents… If you're going to die, then I will alone without you…"

Sasori and Deidara patted me on the back while I was crying so hard. I am really upset seeing my brother in here laying down and not moving. The nurse came inside to do operation on my brother. "Guys move over so we could work on this guy okay." One of the nurses said as we move away a little from the nurse. I watched the nurses do operation on my brother and hopefully the operation goes well on him. "You guys have to get out because this operation might take time." One of the nurses said. Sasori, Deidara, and I got out bring our stuff with us out of the room.

While the three of us sit down on the chairs facing the room and waited, I started praying in my mind to god that hopefully my brother is alive. Hopefully god will answer my prayers. Will my brother die or not…? I started crying because I didn't want Itachi to die and when I didn't want him to die, that means I will not be able to bear the pain on the death of my family.

"Hey it's okay Sasuke…" Sasori said while he patted my back and hugged me at the side while he was also sobbing and Deidara did the same thing as well.

One female nurse came out of room. She looked at us three with a bad news looking expression. I was desperate for her answer and I started to panic a little. We both got up from our chairs. "You guys I have really bad news to tell you." She said to us. "And I know you guys are not going to like this but… Itachi not going to be able to continue life…" she stopped for a moment. "We tried our best to operate him but it turns out that he could not be able to be recovered."

"W-What do you mean nurse? W-What happen to him?!" I questioned her with a panicking voice because I know this will upset me about my brother.

"Do you mean that he's d-dead?" Sasori asked with tears on his eyes.

"Nurse…" Deidara started crying. "I hope he's not dead… Today's my birthday and it will be bad luck for me that he's dead…"

The nurse responded slowly and said, "He's dead… We tried our best to operate him but he doesn't have enough blood to keep him alive anymore and also his heart isn't functioning... so he's officially deceased." The nurse finished explaining and my eyes started to widen.

"What?" Deidara started kneeling down and crying. "This can't be happening to me."

Sasori kneeled down with Deidara and hugged him close to him. "Our best friend Itachi is gone…" he said.

I went against the door of the room where my brother is at, I started bursting in tears when I heard what the nurse, punched the door a bit with my fist and said, "No….This can't be happening to me!" I yelled with anger and sadness. "MY BROTHER SHOULDN'T BE DEAD, I NEED HIM!" I cried so hard while the nurse tried to calm me down but I pushed her away a bit.

I quickly went inside the room and saw my brother laying down on the bed dead. The male nurse who was standing next to him said, "I did our best to recover him, I'm sorry." he looked down on me. I looked down on my brother and he looked really pale. I hugged him tightly with tears in my eyes and said, "Brother please don't leave me… Don't leave me alone all by myself…" I squeezed his hands with my tears falling down on them. "Mother, Father… take care of Itachi…" I cried and kept holding him…

* * *

**The next chapter will be Itachi's funeral and Sasuke will have deepest sympathy. Hopefully you enjoyed it but I made it sad. Sasuke is going to have a rough time in life…**


End file.
